perrysodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perrysodes: Norm Unleashed Transcript
'' (Scene shifts to the backyard where Perry goes through the gate door then a chute that leads him to the Better Noodle Restaurant in Shanghai)'' (Cut to the noodle house) Major Monogram : Ah, Agent P. Welcome to the best noodle house in Shanghai. (Perry chatters) Yeah, I know it's a long haul, but the local take-out just wasn't cutting it for my sophisticated palate. I just wanna tell you what Doof is up to, but I have no idea. I've been on the plane for 17 hours, and they don't let you use your cell phones till you land, and then I realized I didn't have international coverage, so... Anyway, you should probably get back to Danville, and check on him, just in case. Don't worry, I'll bring you back some white rice and soy sauce. (Scene shifts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.) ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! ♪ Norm: Welcome, Perry the Platypus. Would you like a muffin? They're fresh and yummy! Muffins stay warmest in here, close to my heart. You must be here to see Dr. Doofenshmirtz! (Perry chatters) I'm sorry he's not in right... (beeping) Whoops, incoming message. Doofenshmirtz : ''(on radio)'' Well, hello, Perry the Platypus! Sorry I couldn't be there to capture you personally. I was called in for jury duty. But no big deal, I've got the perfect "get out of jury duty free" card! (Perry chatters) Relax, it's totally legit. Meanwhile, I'm leaving Norm in charge, the big lump. Hey, try to make yourself useful, Norm! Would it kill you to show some initiative? Norm: Show some initiative? You never asked me to do that before. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, well, I'm out of your blast radius today, so surprise me, why don't you? Try not to be a complete disappointment. Baliff: DOOFENSHMIRTZ! Doofenshmirtz: Present! Norm: Please enjoy your muffin! (Muffin traps Perry) Sorry for the inconvenience, Perry the Platypus. I'm showing initiative. When I help Dr. D take over the Tri-State Area, he will be so proud of me! Maybe then he will take me out for a game of catch! But how to do it? Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes complicated inventions which invariably fail. But I'm more results-oriented, so I'll just make a weapon! Norm: (Carrying a blowtorch and wearing a welding helmet) At last, my ultimate weapon is complete. Would you like to see it? (Perry chatters) Norm: Get ready for a surprise! It's me! (he shows his weaponry) Dr. D will be so proud!!! Assuming he survives the cataclysm. (flies away from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.) Have a nice day! (Perry uses the blowtorch to free himself from the trap) (Cut to Norm flying above the city; Perry battles Norm throughout the song) (Song: Weaponry) Norm: ♪ La, la, la, la ♪ ♪ Weaponry ♪ ♪ It's the way to get it done ♪ ♪ Weaponry ♪ ♪ It's effective and it's fun! ♪ ♪ If you want to make them fall on bended knee at your command ♪ ♪ Bow their heads and swear that you're the leader of the land ♪ ♪ State your wishes in a language they all understand ♪ ♪ With weaponry ♪ ♪ That's the plan! ♪ ♪ If power's on your shopping list ♪ ♪ Then use the elbow and the fist, ♪ ♪ Pummel 'em until they get the gist ♪ ♪ Just make an example of ♪ ♪ Representative sample of ♪ ♪ And most of them will not be missed ♪ ♪ You can beat 'em up by any means ♪ ♪ Or blow them all to smithereens! ♪ ♪ A favorite of this sentient machine ♪ ♪ Never mind the fatalities ♪ ♪ Where there's municipalities ♪ ♪ To crush a set of with the threat of ♪ ♪ Weaponry ♪ ♪ Will inspire Dr. D, ♪ ♪ Weaponry ♪ ♪ To have confidence in me! ♪ ♪ If I'm gonna be a conqueror and win my father's love ♪ ♪ I'll take it to the people with the eagle, not the dove ♪ ♪ If there's one thing that obedience is symptomatic of ♪ ♪ It's W-E-A-P-O-N-R-Y: ♪ ♪ Weaponry! ♪ ♪ From above! ♪ Norm: Pardon me for interrupting. You have two minutes to relinquish your city to me or see it utterly destroyed. Thank you for your cooperation. Woman: What could we do? Man: Utterly destroyed? That's like more than regular destroyed. Man #2: But I just got a reservation at that new restaurant! Woman #2: He was so jaunty when he was singing. (Scene shifts to Perry flying over the city skyline on his parachute) (Perry flies down over to the Flynn-Fletcher garage and zaps the Nano-bots) (Norm levitating above the city) Norm: Attention Danville, while your nervous scurrying is gratifying, I must inform you that you have one minute to... (Perry creates the hind legs of a horse with the Nano-bots and uses them to kick Norm in the face) Norm: (as he is being kicked in the face) Surrender!!! (Perry creates a plane and flies over to Norm) This has been delightful Perry, but I have a schedule to keep! (Fires a blast from one of his weapons at Perry) (Perry creates a construction pipe and shoots the lethal blast from the weapon back at Norm) (Norm catches the blast in his hands)''This is what I dreamed it would be like with Dr. D! Catch!!! ''(Perry creates a baseball bat and hits the blast sending it into space) (The blast from the weapon explodes over the Earth's atmosphere in outer space) Thank you, Perry. That was a deeply satisfying, emotional experience. And a well timed one coming only thirty seconds before you are destroyed along with the rest of Danville. A simple matter when you employ weapons and not one of those foolish inators. (beeping) Incoming message... Doofenshmirtz: Hey!!! Who are you calling foolish you ingrate! Boy, one successful bit for world domination suddenly he's'' full of attitude''! I guess I should've expected that from a guy with a SQUIRREL FOR A HEART!!! Norm: Deep down he really likes me. (Perry creates a giant acorn with the Nano-bots) Norm: A giant acorn? How is that supposed to... (the squirrel operating Norm jumps out of him and leaps for the acorn) Oh! I see what you had in mind. Well played sir. (Norm winds down and falls down to the ground) ''Thank you for game of Catch. ''(Norm appears to explode before even hitting the ground) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:N